In an ordinary truck for carrying goods now widely used, it is well known that the truck is loaded at a goods-loading station or the goods are transferred to a larger vehicle, such as a train and so on, by the use of a crane, forklift truck or by the direct action of a person.
However, the prior art truck for carrying goods described above includes several defects in that the heavy or bulky goods can only be loaded or unloaded with the aid of other machines (or the exception of some special vehicles) and that small and light goods must be carried one at a time by a person. Where the truck for carrying goods is adapted for raising or lowering the goods-loading station by a hydraulic cylinder, the goods may fall out when unloading them and therefore the goods could not used if broken, with the exception of some goods such as sand or gravel.
In particular, the prior art truck for carrying goods has many disadvantages in that other machines must be used or a person must carry the goods one by one, when transferring goods loaded into the small truck for carrying them to another large truck for carrying goods or a freight train.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a truck for carrying goods adapted for transferring the loaded goods to the goods-loading station of the larger means for conveying goods in a stabilized state.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck for carrying goods in which the heavy or bulky goods can be simply loaded or unloaded.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, according to the present invention, lockers having elastic action provided by a spring are mounted at the back of the supporting member located on the bottom plate. The supporting member moves forward and backward according to the clockwise or counterclockwise rotation of the bolt bar inserted into the nut holes in the bottom plate and supporting member. The doors of the side member move backward together with the side member which is supported on the projections formed at both front sides of said supporting member. The doors are retained in the locked condition by said lockers. The working bar of the crane member, on which a hook is provided, is moved forward and backward according to the guide bar fixed rotatably to the truck body and is moved forward by the hydraulic cylinder and at the same time advances said side into its original state. Four pillars support the fixed bar on which the crane member is supported. The truck body is stabilized by four supporting bars that are adjusted hydraulically to level the body to the ground. Thereby the loaded goods as well as the transport of the heavy goods can be unloaded in a stabilized rate.